


I’ve got you

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Series: Marvel Stuffz [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU - children, Adoption, Alternative Universe - Children, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Abuse, Avengers as family, Blood, Brian Banners A+ Parenting, Bruce Has A Dog, Bruce is a toddler, Canon Divergent, Child Abuse, Child Bruce Banner - Freeform, Dad!Tony Stark, Dark, De-Aged/Regression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hulk As A Dog, Hurt Bruce, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt Rebecca Banner, Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added, Physical Abuse, Protective!Hulk, Protective!Rebecca Banner, Protective!Tony Stark, Protective!team, Rebecca Banner Is An Angel, Team as Family, Tony adopts Bruce, Violence, alternative universe, baby!Bruce, hurt!bruce, lets start that tag, only slightly though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: There was a dog down his road when he was growing up. It was a lot bigger than him, Bruce only being 3 when he first saw him. He was obviously a stray, no collar, matted fur, and so skinny, yet the giant German Shepard was lovely.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers, Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Bruce Banner & Hulk, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Original Character, Bruce Banner & Rebecca Banner, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce banner & Thor Odinson
Series: Marvel Stuffz [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1011633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I’ve got you

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for a while now, and apologise for the spelling mistakes as I have been writing it rlly late at night lmao 
> 
> Please head the tags, stay safe! :)

There was a dog down his road when he was growing up. It was a lot bigger than him, Bruce only being 3 when he first saw him. He was obviously a stray, no collar, matted fur, and so skinny, yet the giant German Shepard was lovely. 

Bruce had first seen him when he and his Mama were walking down the street, Bruce’s little legs doing their best to keep up with his Mama as he smiled down at their hands gripped into each other’s. They were going to the store with the little money Rebecca Banner could scrounger up. She downright refused to leave Bruce alone whilst Brian Banner was, once again, passed out on the sofa from too much alcohol, and so the only option left was to take the three year old out with her. 

“Good boy, Brucie, your keeping up so well” She smiled down at her baby, who gurgled up at her as he stuck a few fingers in his mouth. The toddler was learning to walk, and her little Brucie being the genius that he was proving himself to be, was almost a pro at it already. He did have the occasional mishap of misplacing his foot and tripping over himself. It would’ve been funny if they weren’t going to both be lynched if they do much as made a little snickering noise whilst Brian was in the house. 

Bruce had learnt to be quiet, to Rebecca’s pleasure and distaste. Pleasure, because no mother wants their toddler to be crying all of the time, and distaste because a normal toddler would throw tantrums over not getting the right toy or tripping over themselves. There was nothing wrong with her baby, he was her pride and joy, and hated to say Bruce wasn’t ‘normal’ because he didn’t cry or whine or baby speak in his own home, but what else could she say? 

“Your my good boy, Brucie” She rubbed the back of the tiny toddlers chubby hands with her thumb gently, Bruce looking down as he gurgled more as the tips of his tiny ears went red in bashfulness. She really did have the cutest baby, she didn’t care if it sounded biased. 

Then, when the mother looked up and saw a big German Shepard laying down on the path, watching Bruce and herself with his eyes as his paws rested near his snout, she froze. Nobody she knew down the neighbourhood had dogs (By that she meant she hadn’t seen anyone take a dog out of their house since she had been living there, Brian forbid her having friends nowadays) and by the look of it’s no collar, and matted-up fur, she knew it was a stray. She quickly scooped the toddler up, who was looking in fascination at the dog laying across from them, and put her baby on her hip comfortably. 

“Mama” He gurgled, pointing his wet finger at the dog that was standing up tiredly and walking towards them 

“I know baby” She said and kissed the boy on the cheek, never taking her eye off of the dog. He was definitely big, probably twice the size of Bruce. She could see the big dogs ribs protruding angrily through his skin and fur, and it made her gag mentally at the thought of her own boy looking like that one day “It’s a dog” She realised, as Rebecca had never seen a dog down this neighbourhood, Bruce had never seen a real dog. No wonder the boys fascination, always the little brainiac, wanting to learn more and more. 

“Mama” He gurgled again, followers by a gumple of what she was sure wasn’t even words as he reached down towards the dog happily as it got close enough to sit at Rebeccas shoes. She pulled the chubby arms away gently, electing a small pout yet no whining 

“I know you want to pet him but you can’t, he may have a disease” Rebecca explained, and as if the dog heard and understood what she said, the dog turned his face towards the mother with a look in his eyes that spoke ‘how dare you’

She pulled Bruce closer to her body and stepped around the dog, quickly making her way down the street. She settled Bruce’s head on her shoulder, the boy looking over it happily and without a peep 

The boy being silent meant she could hear the click-clack of claws on pavement. She turned around quickly, one of her not destroyed dresses swishing to catch the same matted German Shepard following them. He sat down as soon as she turned, sticking his tongue out and panting, making his lips look like he was smiling as his tail swished where it was laying on the ground 

Bruce, who was apparently not on his own mothers side today, cheeky tart, went and giggled as the dog looked up at him then back to his mother. Oh, this dog was just as cheeky as Bruce himself. She sighed, looking as her baby giggled throatily, his tiny nose crinkled up as he snorted gently 

“What’s that about? Do you think the dog is funny?” She couldn’t help but smile also, gently tickling the chubby tummy with her finger, making Bruce laugh if not a little bit more “He’s a silly dog, isn’t he?” 

Bruce kept giggling, not giving a response as he put his arms out again for the dog. He wasn’t letting up, alway too stubborn, and like most things, he got that from her. 

She sighed again, but this time crouched and settled the boy on her knee, making sure she was modest in her new position before turning back to her son who was clapping his hands happily as the dog spun tiredly. He was obviously an older dog, if the way his face drooped or his slow movements were anything to go by. She wondered where he come from, and hoped that there was an alternative universe where she could take this old dog in for her and her son 

The dog stopped his spin and moved closer to them, sitting down once again and putting his head forwards for the tiny hand to rest itself on the matted fur. Bruce’s smile lit up the place as he finally touched the fur, gently rubbing it as his body shook in silent, small, happy laughter. Rebecca, for whatever reason, teared up. She really wish she could take the dog home, give it some food, water, a warm place to sleep, a home, a family, but she couldn’t. 

“Mama...” Bruce said quietly, in awe still at the dog. Said dog was patient and calm, letting Bruce do what he wanted to his fur. He didn’t growl or complain when Bruce grabbed the dogs ear gently, Rebecca loosening the tight chubby fingers wrapped around the older dogs pointing ears. Bruce let go, yet still wanted to pet the dogs ears gently 

He just looked so happy, Bruce. He was sat on his mother’s knee, not far from where they lived, gently stroking a dog who had just imprinted on them whilst going to the store. She did pick up some hand sanitiser there, just in case her theory was right and the dog did have fleas or an illness. 

Little did Bruce know that this dog would save his life.

After that, the dog followed Rebecca everywhere she went, with or without Bruce in her arms or holding her hand. He stayed near the house, obviously smart enough not to stay on the porch. God if Brian saw the dog... Rebecca couldn’t explain that to Bruce. She wouldn’t be able to handle it. The dog followed the two anytime they went outside, but never came up to them when Brian was around. Bruce, the poor baby, didn’t understand that Brian did not like dogs. He understood a lot of other things about his father, how waking him up meant a beating, how playing too loudly annoyed him and would cause a beating, how he couldn’t cry because crying was weak and crying meant a beating. 

But he didn’t know Brian didn’t like dogs. Especially strays, he had a bit of a problem with strays. Once one appeared on the newspapers and he had taken his anger out on Rebecca. The mother had hid Bruce as soon as she heard the males yell from the living room, so the man couldn’t get to him too. His anger would’ve killed his own son that day. Brian Banner did not like dogs. 

They were getting into the car, all three of them having to be somewhere or other, Rebecca didn’t know, she didn’t listen to what he said half of the time. She was just setting up her sons car seat in the car when Bruce, who was sitting in the passenger seat with the door open, looked over at his Mama and pointed towards the tree down the road, where the big dog always slept. He was there at the moment, and Rebecca was glad. If Brian saw him... 

“Mama do’” He gurgled, drool dripping down his chin like it normally was with that boy, as he bounced that tiny bit

Of course, as soon as the toddler had to speak, Brian came back with a cigarette that he puffed in and didn’t bother blowing out. He leaned up against the car, blocking the women between her son “What did he say?” He sneered

Rebecca swallowed “He said dog” She saw the anger flare in the mans eyes, then watched as he turned around quickly as faced Bruce “No-“ She started but was cut off with a sharp, hot, quick pain on her cheek. She fell to the floor with the force of the slap, looking up and doing nothing but watching for a moments as the man grabbed Bruce by his shirt shoulders and pull up and out of the car, the toddler whining as he was yanked up and pressed up to the car 

“Listen here you little shit. I don’t want you to be mentioning any sort of mut, otherwise-“ Brian sneered and spat in his sons face, Rebecca standing and pushing him away, taking the baby into her arms before he fell 

“Brian stop it!” She yelled, the toddler cowering into her chest as he shook with silent whimpers. She rested her hand on the toddlers head, her fingers tangling in the toddlers brown curls protectively “Not in public, stop it” 

Brian looked around at that, panting like a wide animal as he scoffed and went around the car to get in. Rebecca has no time to soothe Bruce, but did shush him gently as she scrambled to put him in the car seat

Bruce kept trying to reach for her as she clipped the clips around his tiny body, kissing the chubby little cheeks gently and pulling away, closing the door softly and sitting in the front. She clipped her own seatbelt as she glanced at Brian, who she noticed was watched her with a look 

She gave one back “What?” Because although she could be terrified of that man, she would hold her own 

“You coddle him too much” He sneered, lighting up a cigarette and puffing some smoke into his lungs “He’ll turn into a queer if you keep that up” 

Rebecca couldn’t help her glare “He’s three Brian. And open your window, you’ll gas us both out” 

Brian gave her a pointed look as he blew the smoke out at her, Rebecca knowing not to wave it away (He would and could break her arm again) 

“Maybe that’s the fucking point” He sneered, starting the old car as he yelled itself awake and they started to drive. Bruce was silent the whole ride 

On the night that It happened the dog was there. The dog followed them as they ran down the road, Bruce whining as he looked over his Mama’s shoulder as he watched Brian chase after them, a empty bear glass gripped in his fist as he yelled at them. Rebecca was panting, as was the old dog behind her, who was barking deeply as he kept his old eyes on Bruce’s crumpled face as he silently quivered with sobs 

They had been so close, so close to the more open-part of town, just outside their road, when the dog stopped chasing and turned around, baring his teeth as he growled angrily at the man chasing the people he had called his family. The dog barked angrily at Brian, making the man stop as he painted and looked between Rebecca and the threatening animal glaring up at him. Rebecca had stopped and turned around stepping back as she kept Bruce incredibly closer to her body, the boy not crying still. Because crying was a weakness, and he needed to be strong. Mama had told him to be strong just before they had been caught, and so he would be. For Mama. 

“Get the fuck away you mut!” Brian tried, waving the bottle at the dog, who backed up slightly but kept his barking and growling up. Rebecca wanted to yell at the monster to leave him alone, but she was still, she couldn’t move. She only watched as her husband and the dog who she had careless started to love as her own, protected her and her baby “I said get away!!”

It all happened in a blur, Brian’s leg kicking out, the dogs wailing, Bruce’s cry as he fell out of Rebecca’s arms, the too-tight hand on Rebecca’s arm, and suddenly. Nothing. 

“Mr Stark?” Jarvis called from the labs ceiling, joisting Tony awake with a yell and a cut off snore, the man almost falling off of his uncomfortable stool. He had been working on something that came to him last night, much to Peppers chargin as the man climbed out of bed mumbling about a ‘toaster that connects to the WiFi’ or something or other. Whatever it was, it was gone from him in his newly-awake state, but was sure if he ever did need toast WiFi he would ask Jarvis if his sleep-deprived self had any documents of his spontaneous burst of genius. 

“Jarvis? What have I told you, if it’s not an emergency, don’t wake me” Tony mumbled as he rubbed his face tiredly, standing and stretching his legs to wake himself up a bit “What is it, then? Thor’s hair stuck in a door again?” The memory brought a cheeky grin to his face, having to smother a snicker as he remembered the incident “Sorry-“ a snort “Go on” 

“Fury needs you and-“ Jarvis started, only to be cut off by Tony’s gasp as the man looked up with a look on his face 

“Why didn’t you start with that?!” He groaned “What for?” He grumbled as he picked up his stark phone and checked it quickly. No new messages, so Clint wasn’t texting him about how he was going to be killed by Fury for being late again for a meeting

“There is an incident the authorities want the Avengers to investigate” Jarvis replied in his normal ‘I drink tea and am posh’ voice, as Tony liked to call it 

“Ooooh, authorities, love them” He said sarcastically, grabbing his very cold coffee and taking a sip of it as he made his way out of the lab “They are my best friends y’know Jar?” 

“Oh? I had no idea, sir” Jarvis didn’t have a face (Yet, Tony was kinda working on it) but he was sure he could hear the Ai’s smile in his voice 

Tony grinned up at the ceiling, making his way into the elevator and letting Jarvis ‘press the button’ to the floor “Wait, what’s my besties want us all for? Aliens again? I swear if it’s aliens..” 

“No sir, not tonight, there has been an incident with Brian Banner, the man who-“ 

“Is on SHIELDS radar, right.. what did he do this time?” Tony wasn’t an idiot, he was a literal genius, genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist in fact, and like most people who didn’t live under a rock, he knew who Brian Banner was. He was mental, always claiming there was something wrong in his body or something like that, and as soon as the news reported through the SHIELDS facilities that he had had a child, everyone who knew about the man worried for the child’s health. Tony didn’t like gossip, being the target of it himself most of the time, yet he still hoped the kid was alright, even if he disliked the mini humans. 

“Well..” Jarvis was about to explain when the elevator doors opened and the sound of the ‘Floor 24’ female voice (Clint called her Debra the other day, which made Thor literally cackle) sounded through the small moving box 

“Thanks Debra” Tony grinned to himself “Sorry Jar, go on” He waved his hand dismissively to Jarvis as he took another sip of his cold coffee and started to walk towards the office room 

“It’s about his son, and wife, Bruce and Rebecca Banner. They have been in an incident resulting in the Mother’s death-“ 

“Jarvis Stop. Talking.” Tony held up a hand “I’ve heard enough” He tried not to grit his teeth as he thought the worst. What else could’ve happened. That man was absolutely nuts. Tony made it to the office soon enough, putting on his million-dollar smile before entering the office 

“Sorry I’m late folks, I was too busy sleeping” He started to joke, but when he saw the green tinge of Steve’s face, Thors sad blue eyes, Clint’s finger twirling the top of an arrow settled on the table, and Natasha’s far off look she got when distressed, he knew what had happened “Oh.” Tony said quietly to himself, no one else hearing

Fury cleared his throat “It’s seems you know what we are dealing with, and now that you are here, I want you all to suit up and onto the quintet in 10” Fury left at that, squeezing Tony’s shoulder as he passed the man and leaving the room 

“Stark..” Steve said as he tried to reach other to him, who let Steve gently rest his hand on the shorter brunettes hair “I-... I’m sorry” 

Tony just nodded. What else could he do? 

Bruce shivered as his chubby little fingers curled into the dogs fur. They had been in the police station for what felt like eons now, the dog laying over his lap growling at anyone that got to close to the boy he was guarding. The people around him were bustling around, most of them ignoring the toddler sat on the floor with the giant dog protecting him, whilst others turned to look at him with sympathetic looks on their faces

More people kept coming in, and coming out, but when people in weird outfits that he was sure was at the store that one Halloween, he couldn’t help but look over at the people, as did the busy adults. When he took the people in, one of them was in a red suit, the other a blue, a blond with a red cape, a lady with red hair, and another blond with what looked like a bow and arrow on his back, but that blond was shorter than the one in blue or the one in the cape

The taller blond caught his eye first, making the dog laying his head on the toddlers lap growl and Bruce look away quickly, stroking the dogs fur as his body quivered with fear. The dog stopped growling when the blond looked away, the dog sitting up only to lick Bruce’s cheek gently, then rest back down on his lap

The blond smiled sadly at the two, nudging Clint with his elbow and nodding towards the toddler. He knew how well Clint was with his own little ones, and thought that the best person to talk to the tot sat on the floor would be Clint. Clint smiled thankfully at Thor and went over to the toddler, keeping his distance when the dog, presumably the toddlers, stared growling deeply 

“Hey, little guy, I’m Clint” He said gently, giving the toddler a fatherly smile as he glanced at him through his brown curls that fell over his eyes. The toddlers hands gripped the dogs fur tighter, but not tight enough that it would hurt him. The kid was obviously smart “What’s your doggies name?” 

The boy just sniffled and looked back down at the dog, who had stopped his growling when Clint hadn’t gone for his human pup. The boy made a small noise that cut itself off in the back of his throat. It was as if the tot wanted to speak yet couldn’t, something blocking his way. Clint understood that, Natasha sometimes went mute on occasion and she had explained it to him through sign that it felt like a cotton ball stuck down her throat that she couldn’t move. It must be frustrating, especially for a toddler, so Clint just smiled and nodded slightly 

“He’s very pretty, if I do say so myself” He smiled as the dog perked it’s head up and looked at Clint, who slowly started to put his hand out for him to sniff “There bud, it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt your friend”

The dog gently licked his hand, then plunking his head back on the boys lap with a tired groan. Clint couldn’t help but grin at that, the dog was obviously as tired as his ward, yet both of them were as stubborn as the other and didn’t want to sleep 

“Sooo,” Clint said awkwardly when he realised they had been sitting in silence for a while now “I have a dog” The curly hair lifted and showed the toddlers gently grinning face as he stroked his hand down the dogs back, his tiny hand on the dogs fur making the dog look huge or the boy tiny. Or both. It was probably both

“His names Lucky, he’s really cute, do you want to see a photo?” He said reaching for his phone, which made the tot whimper when he couldn’t see Clints hands anymore. Clint pulled his hands back out of his pockets and out where the boy could see them. The dog looked at Clint annoyed, the same look he got from Laura when Clint accidentally woke up Cooper when he was a newborn

“Oh, I’m sorry, kiddo, it’s okay, I won’t hurt ya! I promise!” Clint looked desperately over at Natasha, who had been watching cautiously with the others, who were talking to some type of officer. Natasha rolled her eyes and came closer to the two, kneeling down next to Clint and smiling gently at the little boy 

“Hello, little one” She used her softer tone, the one Clint hadn’t heard from her in a while now. The boy, upon seeing a female, stopped his whimpering with a snotty sound as he kicked eyes with the woman’s green ones “It’s okay, Clints not going to hurt you” She put her hand out slowly, and when the curly haired toddler didn’t whimper away they knew he was better “Now, what’s your name?” 

“B..Bruce” The toddler, Bruce, said quietly as he stroked the dogs fur slightly 

“That’s a lovely name for a lovely little boy like you, Bruce” The gently coo made Bruce blush slightly as he looked away all bashful 

“And what’s your doggies name?” She said as she looked over to the old and tired looking dog that obviously hadn’t had a wash since forever 

“‘E doesn’t ‘ave one” Bruce said quietly as his blush slowly faded, looking down at the tired dog who lifted his head to lick Bruce’s face and lay back down again, making the toddler smile slightly as he pat the dogs head gently 

“Oh, well that’s a shame, is he yours Bruce?” Clint said gently, figuring if he didn’t speak now he would he forgotten about completely. Natasha has that way around her, y’know 

Bruce nodded slightly then frowned “st’ay, no ‘ome” He sniffled “followe’ us ‘ome one time” The boy was either shaken up or had a speak impediment with the way he was speaking, or both. They weren’t sure, having run into so many different kids as hostages and whatnot over the years 

“Oh really? Well, he seems like a nice doggie anyway” Natasha smiled “He seems to really like you, too!” She said over-exaggerated, making a little happy-shocked face that had Bruce give the tiniest little giggle. It was small, and barely audible, but Natasha Hightower it was the best noise on earth and she wanted to hear it again 

Then, Tony came over slowly, being wary of the dog. He had probably just walked away from the talk with the officers, probably my bored and wanting to see the little boy they were saving. Although, they didn’t save him. They could take credit for that “Hello squirt” He said softly, sitting cross legged next to Natasha who was crouching. He smiled and put his hand out for the dog to sniff when he got curious 

“What’s your name bud?” Tony said to the toddler as he kept his eye on the dog. Bruce, who was obviously smart enough to know that he wasn’t talking to the dog, smiled slightly as he watched his dog be friendly to the man in the red armour. He swore he had seen that design before during Halloween, or in the news papers his daddy used to read. It just looked so familiar to the tot 

“Bruce..” He said quietly and pet the dog on the head once, twice, gently with his tiny hands “‘m Bruce..” 

“Well it’s lovely to meet you Bruce” The man in the armour smiled happily and stuck his tongue out at the toddler, making him gasp gently and giggle slightly again, the dogs tail going at the sound of his owners laughs 

Bruce looked down at the tail that made a thumping noise anytime it hit the wall. He furrowed his eyebrows, yet didn’t look up to ask any of the adults his obvious question 

“That means he’s happy, Bruce” Natasha said softly and nodded her head towards the dogs tail. Bruce have a tiny nod and the furrow went away, although he did keep his eyes away from the adults’ 

Clint smiled slightly at the kid and wanted to just reach over and hug him into his arms, but he knew he couldn’t. They had suspicion of what Brian Banner would’ve done to his wife and child, but the bruises and bloom on the boys shirt and body explained it all 

Steve then quickly called the other three over, his face melting into a smile when Bruce caught his eye shyly. He gave a little wave to the kid that had him hiding his tiny smile that curved on his pudgy lips 

“Hold on bud, Miss America wants us” Tony said fondly as the three stood and went to chat with Steve, Thor and one of the officers 

Bruce was left alone with his dog then, gently stroking his fur in a slow rhythm to calm his nerves. He loved the dog, and the people were nice too, but he couldn’t trust them. Mama always told him he could only trust her. She didn’t say he could trust the dog, but he knew she meant he could. She had loved the dog just as much as Bruce did. The dog had protected Bruce and her Mama, he had done everything he could. But she was gone, and Bruce didn’t blame him for it one bit. He had tried his best, and that was all one dog could do. No, Bruce blamed himself. This was all his fault, if he wasn’t around his Mama wouldn’t be gone, she could’ve ran away without the burden of a child in her arms as she ran as fast as she could only to be stopped when- 

“Hey buddy, deep breaths” The man in blue - Steve? - was kneeling in front of him now, the others watching from afar and not crowding the boy on the floor “I’m Steve Rogers, I’m friends with Tony, Nat and Clint, the people you met earlier, your okay kiddo, just take a few deep breaths” The man in blue - Yep, Steve - said quietly and gently as if soothing an injured animal. Bruce did as he was told, going through the method his Mama had taught him when he got upset

“‘m sorry” He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with his tiny, pudgy fists. When had he become so tired? 

Steve’s face melted into a font expression “Do you mind if I pick you up, bud?” Steve didn’t even get the senators out before there was a deep growling coming from the dog that had sat up to sit next to Bruce, gently licking his little fists before Steve proposed his idea 

Steve put his arms up defensively “It’s okay, buddy, I’ll leave Bruce alone, I promise” At that, as if the dog could understand what he was saying, or it was Bruce’s tiny, yet pudgy, hand stroking the dogs rumbling chest bone that calmed him, he stopped his growling and laid back down with his head on the boys lap 

Bruce smiled ever so slightly, yet Steve could see the tiredness in the toddlers body, as he looked down at his dog

“I’m taking him in” Tony declared, making the other four snap their heads towards the armour clad man “Once we wrap up here, I’m taking him to Stark tower” Tony declares again, his face melting when he saw the kid. Steve stood up, going unnoticed by Bruce, and storming over to Tony 

“Are you nuts? You can’t just take in a child like that” Steve hissed, trying not to wave his arms around in exaggeration

“Yeah Tony, I’m pretty sure that’s kidnapping” Clint informed, yet he didn’t look as pissed as Steve seemed. The blond probably missed his own kids, bless him 

“And you know your taking the dog with you, who knows what that dog might be carrying” Natasha said as she crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look 

“My friend, I feel it is unadvisable to take in a babe at this time, what about your industry? How would you think Pepper would feel to come home to a child running around her house” Thor said as he glanced over at the toddler and back to the shortest brunette on their team 

“Exactly, you just can’t take in a kid like he’s something you find on the street” Steve groaned, pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes

“Your calling the kid a price of trash? Shame on your Rogers-“ Tony couldn’t help but let the little smirk curl at the end of his lips just slightly 

“No! That’s not-“ Steve groaned “You know what I mean; you can’t take in a kid because you want to!”

Tony, however, just grinned up at Steve and put those godforsaken sunglasses on “Watch me” and with that, he went over to the toddler and his dog, talking to the tired boy for a while before the boy nodded so tiredly that even the dog realised the boys exhaustion and let Tony pick him up

Tony did so with delicate hands, being wary of the adults watching him in shock and the dog down at his feet also watching, trying his hardest to keep an eye on Bruce and also glare at Tony to threat him into dropping the boy, just to see what the mut would do 

Tony gently pat the boy on the back as he stirred and rested his head on the suits shoulder, falling asleep in mere seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Das it! I had more planned but wanted to get this out there first :) 
> 
> Yall want more?


End file.
